Canon in D
by lxk
Summary: Sequel to If It's Ok With Mommy. Kim and Ron, walking that aisle... It's not gonna go without something screwing up, is it? K/R, with a shade of Jade. One-shot.


**Author's note: Yeah, I just couldn't sit still with just **_**If It's Ok With Mommy.**_** So, here's a sequel one-shot! Hope you'll like it! Although I suggest you read IIOWM first, but, whatever.**

**Canon in D**

"Grampa? Aren't we supposed to be walking in now?" Hana whispered softly as they stood just outside the main banquet hall of the Middleton Grand Hotel. James Possible leaned down with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Hana-bear. Weddings never start exactly on time", he whispered back.

"It's just that mommy's looking a bit... shaky", Hana responded. James looked over at his daughter, who was standing with her bridesmaids, Joss and Monique. All three looked absolutely stunning, but Kim looked especially radiant in her white dress. 

It was a strapless dress, which James had been unsure of at first. Then again, he had been ok with Kim's midriff-showing mission clothes, so he knew there would be precedents against him if he tried to bring it up. Now that he saw it, however, he knew that it had actually been a good choice, especially when it was combined with Anne's family heirloom, an emerald and gold necklace. 

As he watched Kim, Monique and Joss, he noted Kim's look. Yep, Hana was right.

"She's just nervous. But it's a good nervous. A... happy-nervous. Your daddy's probably looking just like that right now too", James said. Just as he did, the door slowly opened. As they had rehearsed, Jim and Tim, in their role as ushers, would open they door when the music would start playing. He was stumped, however, when it was Wade who peeked out instead. Oh dear, he thought.

"Don't panic", Wade said as he stepped into the foyer, holding up his hands. Kim's eyes widened.

"Wade, sugah? That's not a good way too start a conversation right now", Joss said quickly. Wade stammered a bit.  
"Well... I just meant... well, I meant don't panic, but it's not a bad 'don't panic'." He winced a little at his own words. He looked at Kim, who regained her capacity to speak.

"What''s the sitch, Wade?" She asked, teeth clenched. Wade swallowed audibly.

"Ok, Ron hasn't taken off or anything-"

"As he if he would do that", Monique interrupted. Wade nodded and continued.

"We were walking in to take our places and, well... Rabbi Katz tripped on a carpet and hit his head. Your mom checked him out and... he sort of... has a concussion." He bit his lip. Kim turned a around slowly and paced a few steps away. Monique sensed her friend's insecurity and spoke up again.

"So... we have to get someone else, right? I mean, they just have to get married today!" Wade squirmed.

"Well, technically they'll be married when the marriage certificate is stamped ok by the county clerk but..."

"Wade? Wrong time to talk about them 'technicalities.'" Joss said, crossing her arms. Wade nodded and looked away, a bit shamed.

"Ok, so, who are you contacting?" Kim said, turning around again. Wade stared into space for a bit.

"Well, uh.. actually... I'm.. sort of... not doing that." Kim, Joss, Monique and James stared at him. Hana was too, but not with the same shock. Wade scratched his neck nervously. "Ron said he'd take care of it." The rest of the group remained silent.  
"Wade", Monique began, "are you telling me that on the biggest day of their lives, you're letting-"

"Monique, I got this." Kim interrupted her. She took a breath. "Are you telling me, that on the biggest day of mine and Ron's lives, you're letting him take care of rescuing the entire day?" As she spoke, she made her way closer and closer, until she was almost face to face with Wade. He squirmed again. 

"Despite that you have a call list as big as a Stephen King-novel in case stuff like this happens?" Kim continued. Wade bit his lip. 

"Despite that you could have someone here in five minutes, you're letting... Ron... take care of this?" Wade nodded slowly. Now she was right in front of him, staring up into his face. Suddenly, her face broke out into a smile.

"Good call, Wade", she said, and stretched herself up and kissed him on the forehead. It felt a bit weird to her to have look up to face Wade, but ever since he hit his growth spurt when he was 14, it was just the way it was. With that, she turned around and walked over to her father and daughter.

"Listen, honey, we're just gonna wait here until daddy fixes this thing. Can you be a big flower girl and do that with me?" Hana nodded at her mom's words. Kim, Hana and James sat down on a couple of chairs, very carefully in Kim's case. After a few moments, Monique walked over as well and took a seat. Wade and Joss remained by the door. She grinned as he looked a bit dumbstruck.

"Uhh... I was pretty sure I had done something wrong there.." he said. Joss poked him in the side.

"Nah, sugah. Ah think you done good", she said.

"But... uh..." Wade tried, then sighed. "If I live to be 90, I'll never understand you women."

"I'm sure a fine looking genius like yourself'll get us eventually. Maybe ya'll should just get some practice." Wade raised an eyebrow at Joss' words. 

"Ehm... maybe I should... eh... check on them... or something", he said, as he backed towards the door nervously. He took one last peek at the group.. and one last look as Joss, before heading in again. Joss grinned as she walked back to the others.

"Laying it on a bit think there, bumpkin?" Monique said, raising her eyebrow at the younger Possible. Joss shrugged.

"Hey, what can Ah say? He's smart, funny, looks mighty fine in a suit, he's my age and he isn't related to me. Best bachelor in town, Ah'd say." Monique grinned.

"Gotcha, girlfriend. Just remember: he spent most of his life in a basement, so he's... not so good at some of the finer points of romance." She had experienced Wade's romantic shortcomings first hand, so she knew what she was talking about, but maybe bringing up the cupid ray wasn't the best thing to do right now.

"Ehh... Kimmie? You think Ron can handle this ok?" James asked softly. "I don't mean to sound... well... distrustful, but..."

"He's got it, dad. I'm sure", Kim responded. "You too, right?" She said, looking at Hana.

"Oh yeah! Dad's got it!" She said, smiling. Kim patted her daughter's shoulder. 

"That's my girl", she said. It was true, too. She'd signed the adoption papers earlier that morning. Like the marriage, it wouldn't be official until it had been stamped and registered in the right places, but unlike the marriage, this was just a piece of paper. She'd already been Hana's mom for four years now, even if it took her two years to realize it. She took Hana's hand as a few minutes passed.

Suddenly, they heard music starting up. They recognized it immediately, it was Vivaldi's Largo from the Winter Concerto, and Joss and Monique were supposed to march up the aisle to it. Kim, James and Hana were going to another tune, though. They'd gone for Pachelbel's Canon in D rather than Wagner's wedding march after they had learned of some of Wagner's... opinions about Judaism, and by now Kim had heard the Canon so many times she could recognize it from miles away. The service at large was a fairly non-denominational one, going with the traditional Christian ceremony, but adding in the Jewish tradition of sharing a glass of wine and then breaking it. 

Hearing it, they all got up on their feet. Joss, who was going to march in first, stepped up to the door, just as Jim slowly opened it. She turned back and grinned at her cousin.

"Showtime, cousin", she said. "See ya'll at the altar." With that, she slowly began walking down the aisle in her beautiful light blue dress. Monique got in her place, ready to start her walk.

"God, GF. You'd better return this favor someday", she said as she did.

"Hey, when you stop thinking yellow bridesmaid dresses are ok, I will", Kim responded, giggling. Monique bit her lip.

"I'll keep it in mind, but nothing more", Monique said. "Well, looks like it's time to hit the bricks." She started her march into the banquet hall, leaving only James, Kim and Hana in the foyer. Kim was took one deep breath after the other, anticipating the end of the Vivaldi piece.

"Calm down, Kimmie", James said. "Ron came through."

"I knew he would. He always does", Kim replied, smiling and firming her grip on her father's arm. "Just... Just don't threaten him with the space probe when we get up there, ok?" James chuckled at her comment.

"Don't worry honey. I took a page from your mom's dad on this one."

"Grandpa Alan didn't threaten you?" Kim asked, incredulously. She had heard many stories about her mom's dad and how intimidating he could be.

"Oh, he did, but not at the altar. He said that threats work best if you're telling them when you're really worried. And I'm not worried." Kim smiled and looked in disbelief at her father, who squirmed a bit.

"Alright, I threatened him before the bachelor party. Satisfied?" Kim chuckled.

"Thanks, dad. I don't think it was necessary, but... still. Thanks."

"No problem, honey", James replied. Just as he did, Hana got up, with her small basket of flower petals and stood in front of Kim and James.

"We're next, right?"She asked. Kim nodded. Hana smiled. "This is so gonna rock!" she exclaimed. Kim and James chuckled. Just then, they heard the music change.

"One foot in front of the other, Kim", James said softly. "You can do it." Kim smiled as Jim and Tim opened the doors fully. Hana took point and began her march, spreading out petals as she did. Kim and James followed just a few steps behind. On her way through the doors, Kim smiled at her brothers, who smiled back.

She looked ahead towards the altar. Ron was dressed to the nines and looked more handsome then she ever thought possible. To his right stood Wade, the best man, along with Felix, the second groomsman, and Rufus, the proud ring bearer. On Ron's right stood... Kim had to hold back her laughter when she realized who had filled in for Rabbi Katz. It was... perfect, she thought, as they made their way down the aisle.

Kim was all smiles when they reached the altar. James handed her over with a smile and a wink to to Ron. Kim and Ron couldn't stop staring at each other until Hana spoke. They music hadn't stopped playing yet.

"You look great, daddy!" She exclaimed. Ron looked down and smiled.

"You two, honey. Did mommy pick that dress for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did. I like it!" Hana looked down at her dress. "It's so... pink and frilly!"

"You look fantastic, honey", Kim said. She looked back up. "Mr. Barkin, nice to see you here."

"Thank you, Kimberley", Mr Barkin responded. "Figured I'd do you a favor. Didn't get that license to officiate weddings for nothing." He grinned. Kim looked back at Ron.

"You came through on this one, Ron. Good job." Ron smiled back.

"Yeah, you know... He was always good as a substitute teacher, figured he would be a good... substitute preacher." As the music started to fade down, Ron leaned in and whispered softly "I love you."

"I love you too", Kim responded softly.

"I love you both!" Hana whispered at them just as the music faded out. Kim and Ron smiled and mouthed the words back to Hana.

"Alright, dearly beloved, LISTEN UP!" Barkin's voice boomed through the room. He caught himself, and coughed slightly. "Sorry. We are gathered here today..."


End file.
